Storm's Brewing
by TDD25
Summary: Derrick's adventures through the Calisteo Islands are not what you'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: I Totally Got You, Didn't I**

"Derrick, quit staring at the scenery and get over here already!"

I simply ignored my friend as I continued to look at the object of my attention. But my focus was short lived as I was once again interrupted by him. I gave in and walked over to the base of a mountain path that was partially blocked off.

"It's about time you got here! I've been calling you for ages! Whatever it is you're looking at can't be that interesting!"

"For your information, what I was actually looking at was…" I began, but trailed off as I noticed he wasn't looking at me. I sighed and glared at first his green colored outfit, then his hat. He didn't respond, and all of a sudden yelled, "Race you to the top!"

Five minutes later, at the top of the path I finally caught up with him. I didn't really like running when I didn't have to, so I had strolled up the mountainside, completely ignoring his challenge.

"Ha! I beat you again!"

"And that's surprising how?" I questioned him. He leered at me, so I changed the subject. "So, remind me what exactly we're doing at the top of this mountain?"

"We're looking for wild Vivosaurs!" He exclaimed. I tried to give him my best "Are you serious?" looks, but it must have looked like a questioning one, because he then said, "What, you don't remember what Vivosaurs are? Man, for an A student, you sure forget things a lot."

"I remember what Vivosaurs are."

"Prove it."

"Vivosaurs are creatures revived from fossils found by Fossil Fighters. While the name technically means 'Live Lizard' Vivosaurs such as Mammoth and Tryma are not actually reptiles, but mammals and birds, respectively. Also, it's rumored that-"

"Alright, cool it, Derrick-pedia. I get the point."

"Hey, don't ask questions you don't want an answer to." I smirked, but then whipped my head around, glaring towards a rustling bush. "What were you saying about wild Vivosaurs?"

"Oh yeah. I heard that wild Vivosaurs could be found here, and that they could be captured."

"So basically, you dragged me up here to spend my whole day looking for Vivosaurs that somehow end up in the wild, and are somehow able to be captured without _any_ equipment." I said, turning away from the now still bush.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds stupid."

"It sounds stupid any way you put it!"

"At least I wasn't the one who was staring at the forest the entire time!"

"I told you, I wasn't looking at the scenery, I was looking at-"

Suddenly, an Allosaurus burst out of the long forgotten foliage and roared. Remember when I said I didn't like running unless I needed to? Well, at that moment, I took off down the mountain, the recent quarrel totally forgotten as my friend ran by my side, desperately trying to escape the nearing jaws of death. I tripped and tumbled into a small grove of trees, and after a few milliseconds of thought, he followed me. Just when I was sure the Allo was about to crash into our improvised hiding place, I heard a girl cry out "Go, Aeros!" Her statement was soon followed by one from a man with a Western accent, apparently giving her instructions. "Now then, let's make yer Vivosaur attack the Allosaurus." I shuffled closer to the path as I observed a light-blue Vivosaur with sharp claws and yellow feathers releasing a blast of wind towards the Allosaurus. Its blue body, covered in square, white markings, was thrown back. It retaliated by biting the Aeros, which roared angrily at the injury. Another strike from Aeros and the Allo calmed down, shrinking down to a circular object a little smaller than my fist. Satisfied the Allo was no longer considering making us its main course, I looked backward for my friend.

"Bob? Hello? Why did that guy have to wear camo?"

"The camo isn't the reason you can't see me," A voice from under me groaned.

"Oh shoot!" I immediately jumped off of him, and he slowly got up. "Hey, look over here."

"What is it?" Bob grumbled, probably still sore from my standing on him.

"I think that's Joe Wildwest, the world-famous Fossil Fighter." And as if to prove my point, the man in a brown cowboy outfit declared himself Joe Wildwest. Not long after, he left, leaving the boy and girl alone. They began happily celebrating, and that's when I got a good look at who they were.

"Hey that's Dina and Todd, from back in town, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So," I said, remembering our reasons for being here, "Wild Vivosaurs actually live on this mountain, huh?"

"Yeah, about that. I kinda didn't tell you the whole truth about why we're here."

"Well this has got to be good."

"I may have told some chump in town that wild Vivosaurs live here and that he would be able to catch one. And I wanted to see what happened to him. And that chump may have been a certain boy all dressed in green…"

"…"

"Hey, you still there?" Bob asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"You told Todd to come here."

"Yes."

"And you told him there were Vivosaurs here."

"Yep."

"And that just happened to be true."

"That's right."

"And he brought _Dina_ with him."

"Apparently so."

"… … … … DUDE WE ARE GOING TO DIE! LIKE FOR REALS! DINA IS GOING TO KILL US!"

"Hey, calm down now, I'm sure nothing will happen."

"…"

"Okay, so the situation is a little bad, but I'm sure we're fine. So can you please stop breathing all over the back of my neck?"

"… I'm in front of you, Bob."

The two of us slowly turned around, and staring us straight in the face were a Carno and a Cerato.

"Run?"

"Run."

Once again, we ran from the mountain, only to be trapped next to a sheer cliff, the two Vivosaurs staring intently at us.

"Really, why can't people abandon the herbivorous ones? Why does it have to be the carnivorous, fast, and hungry ones?" I complained.

"Oh, quit your whining. We have to do the Thing."

"The Thing?"

"Yeah. The _Thing_." He made a punching motion with his hands.

"Oh, you mean fight? Why didn't you just say fight?"

"Because they might react to the word fight!" He yelled, waving his arms.

"And flailing your arms around like a chicken without a head is going to help?"

"Oh crud."

And at that point, the Vivosaurs charged.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I gots yous good! You totally thought that I was going to have the playable character be the main character, didn't you? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this will not be yet another playthrough. So anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay then, new chapter!**

**And to the people who reviewed:**

**Leopardus: Well, actually, Bob's the one who told Todd about the Vivosaurs. Derrick's just the poor guy who got dragged along.**

**Tabitha6000: Yeah. I wanted to write something that wasn't a playthrough. **

**Ninja of Night: Then you shall wait no longer!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Challenging Carnivorous Carno**

I sighed as I pulled out my Dino Medal, its blue and white striped rim glinting in the bright sunlight.

"Why are you sighing? In fact, how do you even have enough time to sigh? Last I checked, the Carno and Cerato were coming straight for us." Bob asked me.

"How do we have enough time to be having this conversation?"

"Touché."

"It always happens like this," I explained as I tossed out my Dino Medal. In a brilliant flash of blue light, my Vivosaur appeared, and I continued. "For some reason, there always seems to be impending danger, and yet the hero or the protagonist always have enough time to make conversation, either with the enemy or with their allies.."

"Wow."

"I know, right? It's so weird."

"So can _we_ not be wierd and start battling instead of talking?"

I sighed again. "Fine. This is going to be such a pain, though."

"Why? We have a type advantage."

"Correction. _You_ have a type advantage. If anything, I have a type _disadvantage_."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"And again, correction. It _is_ that bad. Type advantages can be the key to winning or losing. Would you use your Venator if you were facing a T-Rex?"

"No. I'd have you take it instead." At this statement, I lightly slapped my palm to my face.

"I can't take care of all of your problems for you."

"Sure you can."

I just shook my head. "Concentrate on the battle."

"Fine. I'll take the Cerato. Deal?" Bob threw his own medal, his Venator making a stunning appearence as it formed in a dust devil, which quickly dissipated.

"Works for me. Elasmo!" I called out to my long necked Vivosaur. "Elasmo Tackle!" Elasmo promptly smacked the opposing Carno with its right flippers, knocking the gray Vivosaur off balance, where it flipped over, revealing its blue underbelly. I looked over to check on Bob, whose Venator was making quick work of the Cerato. However, in that time, Carno had hopped up. It then bounced again, and clamped its jaws around the slender neck of Elasmo, bringing it to the ground. A headbutt sent flying Elasmo across the field. The purple Vivosaur lay still, as Carno roared in triumph. However, a sidelong glance told me that all was well with Bob, so I turned to my still motionless Vivosaur. As Carno did some sort of victory dance, I noticed that Elasmo had not turned back into a medal. Its right eye blinked for a second, and I nodded.

"Elasmo Tackle." I whispered, and suddenly, Elasmo pulled off the ground and rammed right into Carno, catching it completely off guard. "Now, Elasmo Combo!" My Vivosaur completed the earlier motion, then followed it up with a bite to the leg, and Carno froze. It glew in a bright white light before it shrunk back into a medal, its image on both sides, and fell into the dirt, where I retrieved it.

"Well, that there was a fine battle."

I jumped, getting into a fighting stance, and Elasmo coiled around me defensively.

"Now, now, no need to git all riled up. I was sent here to help the Fossil Fighters Association round up some rouge Vivosaurs. However, seeing as you've already done my job for me, I have to give you my thanks. Now then, on behalf of the Fossil Fighters Association, I, Joe Wildwest, give you my sincere thanks for helping calm down those Vivosaurs." The man in the brown cowboy suit, who apparently appeared out of thin air, declared. His hair was hidden a hat that featured yellow eyes, two horns, and a zigzag meant to imitate teeth. The pickaxe on his back was also a little out of the ordinary, having a set of red eyes and small spikes of the same color.

At a loss for words, I could only drop my arms and stammer, "… Uh, sure, you're welcome…"

"Hey Derrick, the Cerato went back into the forest, but it seems to be-" Bob stopped when he realized that Joe was looking right at him.

"Did ya say the Cerato you were fightin' headed into the forest?" He questioned. Bob nodded. "Well then, I'd better be headin' off to git it then, just in case it decides to start some more trouble on this here mountain."

"Oh, Mr. Wildwest?"

"Please, call me Joe"

"Oh, alright, uh, Joe. Do you want to take this too?" I held my hand out, the Carno Medal resting in my palm.

Joe thought deeply before continuing. "I reckon you oughts' ta keep it. It might come in handy someday."

"Huh?" I was surprised by this. "Heheh, well, you see," I chuckled nervously, afraid of offending him. "I'm really good at using Water-Type Vivosaurs. Carno's an Earth-Type. It's not exactly my specialty."

"Well, you say yer good with Water Vivosaurs, right?"

"Yep."

"And what are Water-Types vulnerable too?"

"That's easy. Air Vivosaurs, like Cerato."

"Exactly. But Earth Vivosaurs have an advantage over Air-Types. So, this Carno would be able to counter yer Elasmo's Weakness."

"Oh. Okay then." I glanced at him again. "Are you sure It's okay to keep it?"

"Yep. The Association won't mind. The Vivosaur had no home, so it's better off with you."

"Okay then," I said, and pocketed the Medal. Elasmo, realizing there was no danger, also returned to Medal form, and I put it away too. I glanced around for Venator, but saw no trace of it. I figured Bob had already recalled it, and turned my attention back to Joe, who was preparing to leave.

"Well, I'd best be off! See ya around, small fry!" And with that, Joe hopped on to his Ptera, and the yellow Vivosaur took off over the forest.

"Ha!" Bob yelled as soon as Joe was gone "Some A student you are! I knew that an Earth Attribute would counter Air-Types!"

"Sure you did. I knew that too."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"How about because I was thinking about my specialty type!"

"Well, obviously your specialty type isn't that good, because I won first!"

"You had a type advantage!"

"Well at least you know something!"

"You really wanna know what I know?"

"What?"

"I've got one more Vivosaur than you do! What now!" And with that, I took off down the mountainside, a fuming Bob hot on my heels.

* * *

**So folks, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I started school, and have not been able to write that often. But now, because of school, I have to update every week for a project. So, on to the reviews!**

**Tabitha6000: Yeah, I liked that part too.**

**Ninja of Night: I tried! But anyway, I'll be updating much more frequently. At least for five weeks.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: No, I Will Not Skip Ahead Two Years … Yet**

As we descended from the mountain, I was happy about obtaining another Vivosaur. Bob, on the other hand? Not so much.

"Still griping over my new Vivosaur?" I teased.

"Oh, shut it."

"Not my fault you didn't defeat the Cerato you had a type advantage over and let it escape."

"Seriously, I'm about to s-"

At this moment, a blur of green rammed straight into Bob, knocking him to the ground.

"Todd! Couldn't you at least wait for me if you're going to drag me somewhere else after we almost got eaten earlier!" A female voice shouted. I shuddered, my heart stopping. _It was Dina. Oh my god it's Dina. _

"Hey! Watch where you're going next ti- oh, hey Todd."

_My life is over. I am so dead._

"Geez Todd, how can you still have enough energy to run that fast after what happened this morning?"

_I had to go up on that mountain. My life is over. I Derrick Arashi, hereby will my Elasmo to-_

"You can stop mentally freaking out, Derrick." Dina stated. "I'm not going to kill you. Him maybe, but not you."

I audibly sighed in relief as I relaxed. I noticed Bob glaring at me, and I shrugged as if to say "Hey, it's not my problem anymore."

"So Bob, a little birdie told me that you knew about some Vivosaurs on that mountain." She pointed in the direction we had just come from. She then addressed me. "And you knew nothing about this, right?"

I quickly nodded before replying. "Yes. I almost got eaten three times today. If I had known that might have happened, do you really think I would have headed up there?"

"I thought so."

"Hey wait a minute… … … how do you know that we were even on that mountain?"

"… I decline to answer, pursuant to my 5th Amendment right …"

"This isn't a court Dina."

"Fine. I saw you through the bushes, you and your orange jacket and all," she sighed.

"Was that so hard?"

"Shut up before I change my mind."

"Sorry!"

"As for you…" Dina said menacingly, turning to Bob, "You are gonna have some problems."

I tilted my head left, looking at Todd, and he nodded. We ran out of there as fast as we could.

I was panting by the time I reached my house. I had split from Todd earlier, when he had to make a left, and I a right. Sitting on my front doorstep, I contemplated the day's events. I had almost gotten eaten by three different Vivosaurs, had to run for my life three different times, I had met a world-renowned Fossil Fighter, and I had a new Vivosaur. I pulled out both my Dino Medals. I set Elasmo aside, and studied Carno. It had various blue bumps on its body and tail, which matched the color of its underbelly. Two large, black horns sat on the grey Vivosaur's head. I moved my operation to my backyard, where I tossed the medal in the air. The Carno roared as it appeared, then looked around strangely. When it saw me, it backed up and glared.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." My tone was calm, but the Carno was still wary and didn't back down. "It's okay; I'm your fighter now, okay?" At the word "fighter", Carno roared and… curled up into a ball on the floor. I slowly removed myself from my defensive position. There was only one thing I could think of to say.

"If that thing starts rolling after me, I'm suing LucasArts."

Regardless to say, the sheer randomness of the comment, whether it was understood or not, was enough to make Carno poke its head out of the sphere. I slowly walked over to it, and it returned back into its previous state. I sighed, and then changed it back into a medal.

"Great, now I have to deal with an emotionally disturbed Carno. I can add that to my list of things that have to be taken care of."

"DERRICK!"

"And one more." I leaped up and scuried to the edge of the fence. Leaving through the side entrance, I grabbed Elasmo from the table on my way out, then darted off down the street. I hid behind a tree, and listened to Bob raging down the street. I overheard a quick conversation between my mother and him, and he left. Stepping down the stairs, he soon turned the corner, and headed in the general direction of his house. I sighed, and then sent out Carno again. It looked at me strangely.

"What?" Carno's only reply was to keep up its gaze. I tried to match it, but my eye started stinging, and I had to blink. "I really hate staring contests." I grumbled. Carno just smiled. "Just go back into a medal." Carno promptly disappeared and fell to the grass.

"Does that count as progress?" I asked myself. "Probably not." I retrieved the medal and strode off down the street.

I went back to my house, and got onto my laptop. Immediately, the computer resumed to an online web form that I was filling out before I had gotten a phone call this morning. I started to check some boxes, when my mom came into my room.

"Have an interesting day today?"

"You could say that," I replied, still typing.

"So is that why Bob was ready to kill you?"

"No, that was a completely different incident."

"Uh-huh. Is that all?"

"Yes, mom."

"Alright. Finish whatever you're doing, then go to bed."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"I will."

"Alright," she said, then walked away.

A few minutes later, I had filled out the last entry in the form, submitted it, and shut the laptop. Putting my Dino Medals next to the computer, I hopped into bed, and shut off the light. My last thoughts bfore I fell asleep were "How much could I get for a boulder rolling after me?"

* * *

**So, how was it? Please review. Reader input always helps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late upload, but I had to deal with some changes to the story. At the request of my friend, I have removed his name from the story. From now on, that OC shall be known as Bob. He also has a Venator. Now, for those of you who have already read my previous chapters, there's nothing missed. Simply replace Anthony with Bob, and Pachrino with Venator. That's literally all I had to do. So just don't go asking me who's Bob. First Reviews, then on to the story!**

**Pokemonfan6000: That's what I was going for.**

**Blossomlight907: I tried to base Dina's charater off of the way she is typically portrayed in other Fics around here. **

**Chidori Minami: More of that to come. Some time. I still have to get everyone settled in.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: I Said Yet, Didn't I?**

A helicopter hovered in the air for a few minutes before dropping down. It picked up two people before leaving.

"All I want to know is, why the helicopter can't take all four of us?"

"Does it really matter, Derrick?"

"Yes! I don't want to be stuck with you by myself the whole ride there!"

"Why?"

"Because you'd probably make a big deal about everything you see, Bob!"

"TODD, I GET IT!"

"On second thought," I said shuddering, "I'm good with just you."

The helicopter descended towards an island, I was on the verge of jumping out. How would you like to be stuck with someone who had to point out ever minuscule thing like he had been stuck in a hole his whole life. I'm pretty sure this wasn't even his first helicopter ride. I would have actually thrown myself out and swam if I hadn't brought my game. I just turned up my volume and concentrated really hard. That's why I almost didn't hear the pilot say, "We have now arrived at Ribular Island. Enjoy your stay!" As I hopped out, I swore I could hear the pilot wishing me good luck. But the moment both of us were out, he took straight to the air.

"Hello, and welcome to Ribular Island. If you're here for the cup, then you'll want to register at the Fighter Station. It's the large building right behind us." And attendant at the helipad told us, pointing to a large building with what seemed to be a bird on its facade. Palm trees lined the side of the building, which was flanked by smaller ones, each with a unique look, signs out front. I was about to set off for the building, when she said "Excuse me sir, you forgot your bags."

"Oh, sorry. Hey Bob, can you give me a hand? Bob? Bob. What are you do- oh." I looked and saw, well, nothing. Bob had already left me behind. So, wanting some help, I called out Carno. Which turned out to be a huge mistake. Upon seeing the large amount of fighters, Carno roared, started running and… curled up into a ball, which just so happened to barrel through the door to the Fighter Station.

"Aw, crud," I ran right after it, releasing Elasmo at the same time and yelled to it, "Watch the stuff, okay?" I didn't hear a response, but I assumed it had curled around the luggage. Hurrying into the Fighter Station, I was surprised at the amount of damage. It was less than one would have thought, considering there were those horns on its head. Carno had left an easy trail to follow, and I just kept walking straight. I entered a room which contained large equipment, two small medals lying on the floor, and Bob lying on the floor, starting to stand up.

"That's what you get for running off on me." I said, contrary to my helping him up. As I pulled him to his feet, I noticed a rather large pile of scattered fossil rocks with what appeared to be a giant ball embedded in it. I touched it, turning it back into a medal, and the pile of rocks came cascading down.

I stooped to start picking them up, when a woman with light brown hair rushed over. She was wearing a different outfit than any of the other staff members I had seen, so it came as no surprise when she introduced herself as the staff leader.

"Um, excuse me? Do you mind stepping aside? I'm Stella, the staff leader here on Ribular Island."

"Oh, um sure." I moved off, when Bob made a sudden remark.

"I assume you registered before you decided to play bowling, with me as the pin?"

"Well you know what they say, when you assume, you- oh, shoot! I totally forgot to register!" I ran off, going back thorough the door, and hung a sharp right, until I grabbed onto the reception desk to stop myself from zipping past the receptionist.

The worker was totally unfazed as she cheerily stated "Hello! Are you here to register for the Calisteo Cup?"

"Yes," I wheezed out, as I caught my breath. The short dash had been more tiring than I had thought.

"Okay, your name?"

"Derrick Arashi."

Ah, yes, you're all ready to go. There are only two more people who need to register. If you'll excuse me," she turned to a mike, pressing a button that delivered a series of beeps before she spoke into it. A message telling anyone who had not yet registered for the tournament to do so now was sent out. She pressed the button again, and the series of beeps repeated, before the mike was shut off.

"Excuse me, Derrick, is it?" A voice I couldn't immediately recognize called to me. "Can you come back to the cleaning room, please?"

I went back in, and saw Stella ordering around some staff members.

"Did you call me?" I asked quizzically.

"Oh, yes," She turned around, and started to address me. "Well, you see, because of the accident earlier, until we can categorize all the fossils that fell down, we don't have any to use for your cleaning and reviving demonstration. We're trying to scrounge up something, but we're not sure how many fossils we can positively identify right now. You could wait a while, and see if we find anything, but…"

"That's okay." I replied, saving her from having to do any more explaining. "It was kind of my fault, anyway."

"Tell you what. You can go out and find a fossil when we open up the first dig site, and we'll use that."

"That works for me," I complied.

"Okay then, I have to go back to my office, and the opening ceremony will start soon, so do you mind going outside?"

I nodded, and left the room. I walked out, and sat with my back against the wall of the building. I was wondering what kind of Vivosaur I would get, when cheering erupted all around me. Somehow, I had missed a giant television screen flying in and announcing the start of the Calisteo cup.

"Hmmh. The fools." I looked over to see a person dressed in all black, which was lighter than his hair color. He looked back at me, and I felt chills roll down my spine. One of his eyes was a normal black color, matching his hair and clothes. It was his right eye that threw me off. Instead of matching the left, it was a bright, chilling, red.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuhhhhh! Read and Review! And if you see any errors in the story, don't hesititate to tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! As always, thanks for reviews!**

**Pokemonfan6000: I hope this satisfies you for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What Happens When You Have Roommates**

I sat there for a second, still creeped out by that one red, chilling eye. Then I overheard a remark Stella made to Dina.

"I can't believe he did that."

"Did what?" I asked coming over.

"What! How did you not hear? Joe just put up the entire park as the grand prize for the cup."

"Really? Wow. That is some grand prize."

"Yeah, but the sad thing is… he never told any of the staff members about this. Not even the staff leaders…" At this she walked off, back into the building. As I looked up into the darkening sky, a staff member in blue approached me.

"Excuse me, are you Derrick?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"Seeing as you're the only one out here…" I looked around to find the town abandoned, and the staff member continued. "We've assigned all the fighters participating in the cup hotel rooms."

"Oh? Okay then. Well, I guess I'll grab my bags and head in… oh shoot!" I spun around, looking towards the helipad, and saw nothing. "Where'd Elasmo and my stuff go?"

"Well, you see, to start the opening ceremony, we had to move your things. So both your luggage and your Vivosaur have been sent to your room already."

"What about Bob?"

"Err…"

"Never mind, I'll deal with it later." I said, saving him from any explaining. He nodded, and without further discussion, led me up the stairs of the Fighter Station and onto a floor with many rooms. I was assigned number 7, and he handed me the key card, and left. I swiped it in and pulled on the door knob. The handle wouldn't budge. I tried it again, to no avail. Frustrated, I was about to try a third time, when suddenly the door opened. Missing my mark, I fell inside and landed on top of someone. I jumped up, uttering apologies, but the person, who I could now tell was a girl, mumbled out a simple response.

"Better you bumping into me than breaking down the door." She walked off, and plopped down on the couch. Despite the fact that I could tell she wasn't in a good mood, I decided not to pry, and went around, searching for my bags. I walked over to a door right of the front entrance. However, at that moment a brown-haired girl stepped out from it in her pajamas, which solved my third problem, of where I was going to sleep.

"Hi! You must be our other roommate! My name's Kelsey, and that's Thea. My boyfriend Primacron's in the other room over there." She pointed towards a door exactly opposite to the one we were standing in front of. I nodded to her, and introduced myself.

I then asked, "Is there anyone else rooming here?"

"Nope. Just the four of us."

"Oh. Okay." After that, I stalked off to the kitchen to find something to eat, figuring my things would be past the other door. I stuck a pot on the stove and put water in, then went and plopped own on the couch next to Thea. She shifted over a bit, but otherwise took no notice of me. She continued playing what I now realized was a game, and I grabbed another controller, immediately dropping myself in.

"Hey! What'd you think you're doing?" She paused and glared at me.

"What? I have nothing to do until my food is ready. Why can't I play?"

"Because, I'm playing!"

"But the game will go faster if there are two people playing."

"Faster to die, maybe."

"Come on. Just until my food is ready?"

She huffed out a "Fine." and continued the game. I could see now why she didn't want me interrupting her gameplay. She blasted through everything with almost no effort at all, and receiving minimal, if any damage. I was no novice, however, and jumped right in, almost competing with her the entire stage. When we finally reached the boss at the end, it didn't stand a change. We were both trying to land the finishing blow so hard that in no time, the boss's HP was totally gone. And of course, as video games usually are, you can never quite tell who finished it.

"I obviously hit it last!"

"Please, you weren't even close!"

"Closer than you were!"

"What are you talking about, I was right underneath it!"

"What are the two of you yapping about?" A voice behind us yawned, and its owner shuffled over to the fridge, grabbing something before shutting the door.

"Well, this guy here thinks he beat the boss when I was obviously the one who hit it first." Thea proclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm getting my food." But my trip to the stove was in vain, as I found nothing, there. I looked around and saw a bowl lying on the table, and picked it up. It was freezing cold.

"What happened to the noodles I was making?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, that?" The boy laughed. "I turned off the stove hours ago while the two of you were inside that game of yours." He chugged his cup of milk, tossing it in the sink, and walked off. Thea and I just stared at each other, before laughing. We continued for a few minutes, until my sides started hurting. I walked back over to the couch, and sat down to rest myself. Thea smiled at me.

"Well, that must have been the most intense game I've ever played. Good job, Derrick. Not many can keep up with me for that long."

"Same to you, Thea." As if all of a sudden realizing how late it was, we scrambled to get to bed. Reaching the left door, I entered and saw a pile of my luggage, and my Elasmo Medal on top, on a bed. I looked to my right and saw Primacron sleeping in a bed identical to the one in front of me. I pulled things off, grabbing my toothbrush and heading off to the bathroom. A few minutes later, I was resting comfortably in my bed, with only a vague recollection of the day's events as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright guys, you know the drill! Afrter you read, review, and don't be afraid to tell me if I messed something up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, so sorry for the late update. I'm just going to let you read now.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: More Carno Chaos**

I yawned as I woke, instinctively grabbing my Medals from the table next to my bed. I Also felt something else besides the two that I normally held, and looked over to find Bob's Venator just lying there. Last night's events suddenly flowed through my head, and I realized that Bob never got his stuff. I walked out of my room, when I heard Thea's voice call out to me.

"Derrick? There's some guy sleeping outside our door. You know him?"

I went out and looked. And there I found… Bob.

"Hey, Bob? What are you doing here?"

"Mmmmh. Wha? Huh? Derrick?"

"Yeah."

"YOU! I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE ALL NIGHT! "

"Why would you… oh."

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME MY STUFF! "

"Dude, calm down, stop shaking m- Hey!"

My Carno medal dropped from my hand, and was released in the hall. Normally, this wouldn't be bad, but with the amount of fighters waking up at this time, Carno got a little mental. Starting to go on a rampage, it rushed at the closest person, a girl with neon green hair and wearing a white dress. Carno roared as it gained space before a figure suddenly leaped out of a door. He took a fighting stance before the girl, and tossed a medal straight up. It grew midair, and a Pterosaur with an unusual head crest popped into sight. It wobbled a bit while flying, but seemed stable. A barely audible voice called an order.

"Jan… Knockout Cry."

Sound waves fell from the Vivosaur's jaw, and hit Carno straight on. It seemed unhurt by the attack initially. Suddenly, though, it fell straight to the ground, eyes closed. The hall fell silent, and I noticed the girl talking to the boy in grey clothing. He glanced at me, and suddenly tossed another medal. A very odd Vivosaur popped out, and a burst of feathers covered the hall. A giant ball of it went out the window, and fell to the ground. When the feathers were all settled, the grey clothed boy was nowhere to be seen. I rushed over after my initial shock, and recalled my slumbering Carno before it could cause more trouble.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't hate you for something that's not your fault." I sighed in relief, and helped her up.

The hall suddenly rang out with beeps.

~ Treasure Lake is now open to all Cup Participants. ~

After the end of the message, people were in such a mad rush to get out that they stirred up all the feathers once more, covering the hall in a grey cloud.

"Wing Whirlwind!" I heard the girl call, and suddenly, all the feathers were flying out of the window. Needless to say, anyone outside wasn't going to be happy.

"Wait… What were all those beeping things?"

"Well Derrick, while I was stuck without my stuff, I went downstairs and got a Paleopager from the front desk."

"Oh. Well, I guess we better get going to Treasure Lake. I still need to get my first fossil."

"And while you do that I'll just grab all my stuff by myself and drag it up two flights of stairs so as not to disturb your day." Bob huffed, sarcastically.

Despite my initial thought to pretend to take him seriously, and actually start walking off downstairs, I decided not to make matters worse and help him.

"Here, I'll help you with it," Thea offered, and I thanked her as we grabbed a few pieces of luggage and headed for the stairs, this time going up. Once our mission was accomplished, we ran back down the stairs towards the exit, until I realized the small problem that we had forgotten. We had no clue where Treasure Lake was.

"Uhh…" I stood there thinking for so long that I was sure a series of ellipses was going to appear over my head.

"Why don't we just ask her?" Thea motioned at a burgundy-haired woman who was standing near the sign to the Fighter Station. "I'm sure she saw where everyone went earlier."

I nodded, and walked over to her. "Hello. Can you tell us where Treasure Lake is?"

"Hi." She said, before mumbling something under her breath.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." She let out a few incoherent words before continuing. "Well, I saw everyone heading towards the southeast side of town, so I assume it's right over there."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." We started to head in that direction. All of a sudden, a blur zipped by the two of us, leaving us to stare at it as it passed through the entrance to Treasure Lake. When we got there, a Young Woman was looking amazed.

"Umm, excuse me?" Thea looked at her and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh I'm sorry." The staff member laughed. "Here's your Sonar for finding fossils. Just push one of these two buttons at the top, or tap the middle of your screen, and the sonar will start scanning the ground."

"Is that all?"

"Yep! So you can go start digging!"

"Thank you!" We dashed off, leaving the staff member behind as we were ran towards the first Dig Site, only to find a giant crowd blocking our way. I managed to catch something about disqualification before everyone dispersed.

I noticed Dina and Todd heading off to talk to a white-haired boy in a red coat. Before I could call out to them, a more shocking sight caught my attention. I saw Bob climbing on a large skull that sat in the middle of the lake. I ran over, and to my horror, I saw his foot slip at the edge of one of the teeth, causing him to fall down towards the earth. He let out high scream just before he hit the ground, and his pickaxe fell roughly 5 inches away from his head. I ran over and helped him up. Thea's hand lightly slapped her own face, as she reprimanded Bob for climbing so high.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

**Well, I hope that was good enough to make up for almost 2 Months. Thanks for reading, and please Review! I'm already starting on the next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I wrote a Chapter in a day. Wow. Almost two months for the last Chapter, and then it only takes a Saturday for this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Where Exactly are They All Coming From?**

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Then explain why you were hanging from a giant skull?"

"Because I was searching for fossils!"

"There are no fossils above ground!"

I just sighed and grabbed Bob's pickaxe from the ground. When I yanked it up, I found a rock sitting in the hole it had created.

"What, do you think fossils can fly?"

I decided to intervene before things got worse, so I called out, "Hey! Come look at this!"

"What do you want?"

"I found this here. I think it's a fossil rock, but I'm not sure what kind." I examined what seemed to be a slash that ran almost to the edge.

"Well, whatever it is, it's mine." With that, Bob snatched the rock from my hands, and placed it in one of the slots in his case.

"What makes you say that?"

"My pickaxe." He took that too, and then walked off.

"Must still be mad that he didn't have his stuff." Looking around, I was unable to see Thea. I started to wander around the skull, and when I had reached the backside of it, I saw the same black haired boy from yesterday slinking around a fence. Scanning the area, he quickly hopped over it and disappeared from sight. While debating whether or not to go after him, a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped up, and looked behind me.

"Oh, sorry about that, Derrick." Primacron looked sheepishly at me. He was still wearing the same sweatshirt he had yesterday, although I could now read the word "Vengeance" on the front. His hand was intertwined with Kelsey's and she smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I wondered, as they didn't have their pickaxes with them, and didn't seem to be looking for anything.

"Oh, nothing, just taking a walk."

"Oh, alright. Well, if you don't mind, I need to find a fossil."

"No problem. See ya later!" I nodded to them, and then headed off to find Thea. I pulled out my sonar and started tapping the screen with my thumb while I was walking. I noticed a green dot pass my radar, a bit to my left. Walking towards it, I scanned with the sonar again. I pulled out my pickaxe, and was about to slam it into the ground when someone came up from behind me and grabbed my pickaxe. I turned around and was about to let this guy have it. It's pretty much a rule of thumb for Fossil Fighters that you don't just grab someone else's pick. A large man wearing a pink shirt had my pickaxe in his hand.

"Hey kid, I saw that rock first!"

"How could you have seen it first if I haven't even seen it?"

"Well, if you want it so bad, you're going to have to face me in a Fossil Battle!"

"Huh?" I was a bit confused that he seemed to be missing part of a conversation, but I accepted, still angry that he had grabbed my pick.

The man tossed out a Green Medal, and a large green Vivosaur with a sun design on its back appeared. I threw my own medals, with Carno landing in front of Elasmo.

"Hey kid, two against one isn't fair."

"You challenged me." I shrugged, and took my first attack. "Elasmo, Elasmo Tackle!" My Vivosaur made the familiar motion of slamming the opponent with its side. The green Vivosaur seemed relatively unharmed by it, however. "Your turn!" I called to the man.

"Alright then! Go, Mother's Slap!" His Vivosaur walked up to my Elasmo and smacked it in the face. Elasmo, for sure, was not happy, but looked healthy for the most part. "Alright, go kid."

I then called out to Carno, "Carno Fang!" and Carno, to my surprise, wasn't freaking out and actually attacked the opponent as intended. The large bite managed to defeat the opposing Vivosaur. The man just gritted his teeth, tossed my pick back at me, and left without a word. I caught it, patted my Vivosaurs on the head, and recalled them, before proceeding to dig. I pulled out a rectangular shaped fossil and a bit crumbled off into my hands. It was gingerly placed it into one of the eight slots in my case, before I set off once again. I managed to find another dot upon my sonar, and was about to dig it up, when I heard something I was hoping I didn't have to hear.

"There's no way I'm letting you have that Fossil Rock without a fight!"

"Hold it! You're not leaving with that Rock until you fight me!"

"FIGHT MEEEEEEE!"

"You're gonna have to fight me. I don't let anything stand between me and a fossil."

"That's the Fossil Rock that I wanted!"

"I see you found my Fossil Rock!"

I saw some more people headed my way, and decided to do something before I went crazy and was stuck here battling all night.

"Hey! There's a T-Rex head over there!" Apparently, none of them knew that T-Rex fossils aren't found at Treasure Lake, because they all looked. I grabbed the rock as some of them scrambled over each other to try and see, and ran off. I ducked inside the mouth of the giant skull, hoping none of them would follow me. Then I noticed the flickering lights from the back of the skull. I turned around cautiously, to see…

"Thea?" She was lying on her back playing a handheld, rested comfortably on the sand. There was a machine next to her that I had no clue what was for.

"Oh, hey Derrick!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I already filled up my case, so I decided to wait for you here."

"Why would you wait inside of a giant skull?"

"It's the only place dry around here."

"Oh. Well, you want to head back now?"

"Why? What'd you get?"

"Not much, but I'm pretty scared to go back outside and look for more"

She only quizzically glanced at me before picking herself up and grabbing her case. We headed off to the Fighter Station, ignoring the commotion that was happening behind us. At the Fighter Station, I noticed a "Closed for Repairs" Sign across the Cleaning Room's door, sighed, and followed Thea upstairs.

* * *

**Hope this is as good as my last one. And please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it was a bit of a wait! But, I do bring good news! My chapters will be getting longer! Maybe not as long as this one, but definitely, noticably, longer! Now, since no one reviewed the last two chapters... we can get on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Oh, the Troubles of Cleaning**

I yawned as I woke up, vaguely remembering Thea challenging me to a game. I couldn't remember whether I won or lost though.

"Not that I'd tell her that." I chuckled to myself.

I walked outside after eating, quite ready to start my cleaning. I sighed as I pulled my orange jacket on, and headed down to the lobby. There I found an extremely tired looking Bob.

"Long night?"

"Yeah, I can't believe I spent almost half the night fighting around six different fighters for this." He pulled out a black colored fossil rock. I quickly figured out exactly what all that commotion was yesterday.

"Well, at least you can clean it when the cleaning room opens up. They said that the repairs should be done by nine o'clock."

"It's only eight thirty." I sighed at this, and pulled out my pickaxe, examining it in boredom. It was mostly orange, like my jacket, but had an aqua blue symbol in the center of the head, and a couple of lightning bolts going down to the points. I sighed, looking at the clock and seeing only a few minutes had passed. I got up and debated whether or not it would be worth it or not to go back to Treasure Lake and try to get more than the two fossils I had. I had just grabbed my pickaxe, when I ran into someone.

"Hey, watch it!"

Hoping I wouldn't have to battle them, I looked up and saw… Thea. I audibly sighed in relief, as I sat down.

"What're you doing down here?"

"Me?" I asked "I'm trying to clean my first Fossil. The better question is, what are _you_ doing down here?"

"Oh yeah. Hey Bob, do you have one of my bags?"

"I don't know. What's it look like?"

"Eh, sorta round, like a cylinder. About this long." She motioned with her arms a length about a foot.

"Oh yeah… I might have that. What's in it?"

"Oh, just a couple dozen arrows. Not too much." Thea shrugged nonchalantly.

"Arrows? Why would you need those?" Bob's face had a look of confusion, and I was pretty sure I did too.

"Duh, for this." She pulled out a bow, and waved it in the air a bit.

"Why do you have that!?"Bob looked at it in shock.

"Oh don't worry, it's not like the arrows are sharpened or anything. Can't have some random person's blood on them, now can we?" Needless to say, we were both staring at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Is it black with red stripes?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah, I'll go get that for you." Bob rushed for the stairs.

"Hey, wanna have a bet?"

"Oh, why not." I sighed. "What do you want?"

"If he doesn't make it here before nine, you are going to buy me all the ice cream I want." I stared at her for a second and thought.

"Fine. But if I win, you're gonna teach me how to use that."

"Alright, deal." She stuck out her hand, and we shook on it.

Nine minutes had passed, and I was anxiously staring at the stairs.

"Well, guess you owe me some ice cream huh?"

I sighed, and pulled out my wallet. I counted about 1000G, hoping that ice cream wasn't too expensive. Then, a loud thud made me jerk my head up to see Bob getting up from the base of the stairs. I looked at the clock to see the second hand click on the twelve.

"Yes! I won!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. He landed before nine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

She sighed, "Fine. We'll go to Treasure Lake after this."

I silently congratulated myself on not having to pay for loads of ice cream. Bob then tapped me.

"Whew… hey, so… are we going to… go in… or not?" He panted out, sitting against the side of the stairs.

"Oh yeah… Here, you can clean your fossils first." I helped him up, and we entered into the cleaning room. Bob immediately set to work, cleaning six fossils while Thea and I leaned against the wall in the back. When he pulled out his seventh one, I noticed the slash across it and watched as he struck the corner of it. He tapped the same corner again, and the rock immediately crumbled away, leaving only the skull and a small piece of dirt on the table.

"What was that?"

"Well, sir, that was a buster point. BEEP BOOP. They allow you to clean a large amount of the fossil quickly. WHIRRRR." A robot near the cleaning table informed me.

"Oh I see. Well, Bob, you got one left."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it." He pulled out the dark rock he had shown me earlier and placed it on the table. He grabbed up a hammer, and was about to start, when he considered something, and hit a button on the Control Panel.

"Err, sir, I wouldn't do that if I were you. VIP-VIP." But Bob had already pressed it, and a flash of light shone so brightly, that I had to cover my eyes. When I removed my arm from in front of my eyes, I noticed that Thea had also blocked it out. I glanced towards Bob, only to see him lying on the floor, moaning a bit. I ran up to him, and checked him. "He'll be fine. WHIRRRR. He shouldn't have any problems; just keep him from looking into bright light for a couple of days. BLEEP."

"Okay, so do we just drag him up to his room?"

"Actually, the Fossil Lounge is closer." A voice told us, walking in the door. I turned to see Stella standing with a couple of staff members. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him. Kl-33N, make sure to send over all of his things later." She was about to leave, when she suddenly. "Oh yeah, Derrick. You're the only fighter who still hasn't gotten one of these. Here." She tossed a green object at me, and when I caught it, I found it was a Paleopager.

"Thanks!"

"Not a problem, you're going to need it so you can get your battle assignments. Now, I need to take care of some other things. Good bye."

"Bye! Oh yeah…" I muttered to myself after she left. "I still need to clean my fossils. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, sir or madam. WIRRR." Kl-33N replied to me. I set the first of my fossils on the table and pulled out the hammer. When I hit the outside of the fossil, a giant chunk came crumbling off. I stepped back in shock.

"What was that? Was that one of those… Buster Points, was it?" Kl-33N examined the rock for a couple seconds before answering me.

"No sir, this fossil rock is just rather fragile and soft. You were lucky this time, as you hit it in a spot that didn't damage the fossil, but next time, you may accidentally hit it. Try using the drill for these. WHOOP."

Nodding, I grabbed the other tool and drilled around it precisely, barely grazing over any spot of bone. When I pulled it up, a skull lay before me, but it was rather strange. Instead of the usual pale color of bones, this fossil was red.

"Ah, a rare fossil! How exciting! BIP. Your Vivosaur will be stronger with a red-boned fossil in it. BOP. Here, we shall revive it. BLEEP." Kl-33N led me over to a machine, where I laid down my skull. The fossil began to glow, and soon, there was an orange-pinkish Vivosaur staring at me. It popped back into a medal, and it was slid towards me. I looked at the medal, wondering what it was. Kl-33N spoke up again, "Your sonar has a Fossilary with information on Vivosaurs in it. BOOP." I pulled the sonar out and pointed it at the medal. A file popped up on the screen. It had "#72 Proto" and a picture of it on the screen. After flipping through a couple pages of information, I smiled when I saw it was a water-type.

"Alright, just gotta take care of this one." Armed with my new knowledge, I sped through the soft rock with the drill, pulling out another red fossil, but it wasn't a head. Thea just stared at me.

"How'd you manage to get two rare fossils?"

"Well, some fighters will be able to almost sense a fossil buried in a ground, and will challenge someone who gets there first or interferes. WHOOP."

"Oh, so that's why those guys kept popping up. So, what do I do with this?"

"You integrate it into your Vivosaur. VIP." He brought me over to the machine again, but this time, I put both the medal and the fossil inside. When it came out, my Proto hadn't seem to have changed. "oh yes, that's right. Do you mind taking this to your friend? VEP. He left his Raja medal here, and this… dropping fossil. WHIRRR." I nodded, and grabbed the medal, along with the strangely pink colored fossil. Thea had walked up to the table as I was leaving and pulled out some rocks.

I walked over to the Fossil Lounge, where I saw Bob resting in a bed. Although I was almost directly in his line of sight, he wasn't responding to my presence, so I called his name. He moaned slightly, and tried to open his eyes, then let out a scream.

"ARRRRGH!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my eyes hurt. A lot." I saw a note from Stella on the post next to him, and read it.

_Here are some sunglasses for your friend. Try to keep him from staring into the light._

_~Stella_

I grabbed the pair and handed it to Bob, who put them on and gingerly opened his eyes. He Then took a look at the other things in my hands. "So, I guess those are mine?"

"Yeah they are."

"Cool. I like the Vivosaur… but what's with the rock?"

"It's a… a…" I muttered, trying to remember what Kl-33N had called it. "A dropping fossil?" Bob just groaned some more.

"Well, I'll just stay here for a bit longer. You can go ahead and get ready for Round One some more." I nodded, and left the lounge.

"Hey, want a scoop?" Thea poked an ice-cream cone in my face. I stumbled back a bit.

"Where exactly did you…"

"What?" She waved a couple of pearls in my face. "You thought I didn't do any digging at all? Even though I lost, I still wanted my ice-cream." She laughed as I hung my head and sighed. "So, are we off to the lake or what?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot! Let's go!" We dashed off to the lake, and when we got there, Thea lead me into a clearing, where, she pulled out her bow. She grabbed an arrow and hung a target on a tree branch.

"Now, all you have to do is aim for the target a bit above…" I nodded, pulled back the arrow, and let it go. It flew faster than I had thought it would… past the target. I heard someone scream, and we rushed over.

"Are you okay?" I knelt by the boy on the ground.

He just grabbed his blue fedora off the ground and muttered out a "Yeah." His eyes grew wider, and I saw his eyes were two different colors. One was silver, and one was blue. I didn't have time to ponder this however, because I turned to see Thea glaring at me.

"YOU COULD'VE LOST MY ARROW!"

A bit of sweat rolled down the side of my head. "And we don't care that this guy almost got hit by it?"

She calmed down a bit when she saw there was someone else. "Sorry about that, my friend here is new at this. What were you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. I was on my way back to go to my Round One match."

"They're starting already?"

"Yep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to hurry." With that, he got up, and walked off towards the lake.

Thea sighed. "Well, let's try that again, and this time, don't lose my arrow."

* * *

**Well, review so I can tell how I'm doing! And don't be afraid to tell me if I messed up on something!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we go, Round One of the Cup!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Return of That One Guy…**

*Beep beep boop*  
Derrick's first round opponent is Rubicon. Please report to the Fossil Stadium.  
*Boop beep beep*

I handed the bow back to Thea, who smiled at me.

"Good luck," she said before stringing her bow and pegging the target dead center.

"You too!" I called as I rushed from the clearing. I passed the Bonehead Hollow, taking a quick glance at Celestial's notable green hair heading inside. I continued on to the stadium, and checked team one last time before I entered the lobby. Inside, I saw Dina and Todd talking to the same red-coated, silver haired boy they had yesterday.

"How foolish." Was his last remark before he left them and brushed past me, glaring a bit as he walked out the door.

Dina and Todd started smiling again though, so I figured it was nothing, waved to them, and moved on towards the stadium.

Inside the common room, I saw the grey clothed boy from yesterday standing in front of the door. He seemed to recognize me as well.

"Well… So it's you." He nodded as if to confirm something. "I hope you can keep that Carno of yours under control."

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"Not a problem." We walked through the door and took our places across the field from each other. I glanced at the stands, and saw Thea seated next to Bob, Dina, and Todd. Then, I pulled out my three medals and threw them to the field. Rubicon has his out, but they were not what I expected them to be. Instead of the Vivosaurs he had used in the hall, he sent out an Aeros and a red-orange sauropod that had a ball on the end of its tail.

"And the fighters are ready. Let the battle begin!" I heard a voice come over the PA system. Music began to fill the stadium as we began. "And Derrick gets the first attack!"

"Alright then… let's see…" I was looking at the positioning of my Vivosaurs. With Carno directly in front of Aeros, I was about to call for it to attack. Then, I noticed the frightened look in Carno's eyes. "I end!" I called, hoping to avoid a scene.

"An unusual choice for Derrick to end his turn. Is he planning something big, Trip?"

"I dunno, but when he moves, it's gonna be BIG, Ty."

"That only works if you don't repeat what I said."

Rubicon made to move, and called out, "Menchi Stomp." The Vivosaur, which I assumed to be Menchi, lifted up its forelegs and slammed them into Carno, who roared in pain.

"And Rubicon takes advantage of the elemental and Range advantages of his Menchi. Good thing for Derrick that Rubicon doesn't have enough FP for a follow-up attack."

I looked cautiously at Carno, only to see that it was now completely focused on the Aeros in front of it, snarling as it stared down the feathered Vivosaur. Taking advantage of this, I started my attack.

"Carno Fang on Aeros!" Carno complied without resistance and bit down on the light blue Vivosaur. Aeros, while looking heavily damaged, did nothing but shake Carno off of it, and let it return to its position. "Elasmo, front and center! Elasmo Tackle!" Elasmo zoomed straight for Menchi, side swiping it, and then returning.

"And an excellent use of range by Derrick, Ty."

"Go Menchi, finish Carno." I looked in surprise to see Menchi's feet lifting off of Carno's medal. After dashing out to pick it up, I called for another attack.

"Elasmo Combo! Proto, go hit Aeros with Headlong Rush!" They headed for their respective targets, Menchi falling as my purple Vivosaur bit onto is. Proto, meanwhile, shifted into a position near Aeros, head-butted it, and then moved back.

"Go, Aeros Alert." The blue Vivosaur assaulted Elasmo, and my Vivosaur landed from its usual hovering position to the ground. I willed for it to get up, and it did, head hanging a bit. I had enough FP to send in Elasmo again, and called for an Elasmo Tackle. Elasmo managed to smack Aeros back with a fin, but Aeros was unphased, and barely moved when Proto crashed into it with a Headlong Rush. I had barely finished my orders when, unbidden, Aeros sent an air blast that sent Elasmo back into the ground, where it returned to medal form. I hoped I could finish it with Double Rush, but Aeros knocked back Proto right after with another Wind Blast. Proto lay on its side in one of the front support zone spots. It could barely stand, and I felt bad about putting it through this.

A small voice popped into my head as I was considering if I should withdraw. "Grow."

"Finish it." Aeros ran up and grabbed Proto in its jaws, ready to deliver a point-blank Wind Blast. I frantically flipped through the Fossilary data on Proto until I found something that rang a bell in my head.

"Metamorphosis!" A light began to glow from Proto, and Aeros's eyes grew wide, dropping the growing Vivosaur. When the light disappeared, a blue Vivosaur stood where Proto had been. I checked my Fossilary but found no data for it. Frowning, I just called for it to attack, as the green blast hit it. It ran up, slamming Aeros.

"Aeros is on its last legs, while Derrick's newly transformed Tricera is still very healthy. Can Aeros overcome the range advantage before it's too late?"

"That would be as hard as that bagel I left out for two weeks."

"Go for it!" Tricera ran up again, smashing Aeros into the ground. Just as it seemed Aeros would stand, it slumped back into the ground, and shrank back to its medal form. Tricera roared, and returned to a medal as well.

"And it's an amazing victory for Derrick, who manages to come back from almost certain defeat with Proto's last minute Transformation into Tricera."

As the crowd cheered around me, I took a good look at the medals I had. I was surprised to find Proto rather than the image of Tricera on the medal, but in a way, I was kind of glad.

"And our next match will pit Thea against Nathan!"

"But fiiiiiiiirst we need to take a break! Intermission, go get some snacks everybody!"

"Trip, we weren't authorized to- Trip? Trip?" An audible sigh could be heard over the microphone. "Well, while we wait for him, let's get the next combatants in the stadium, shall we?"

As I exited, it almost seemed like Rubicon cracked a smile at me before a more neutral look returned to his face. He tossed out the flying Vivosaur from the other day, and flew off.

I saw another boy waiting to enter the stadium. Looking back out the door, a small sparkle of light grew into one of the largest Vivosaurs I had ever seen. I smiled, seeing the Argento Thea was so proud of and was constantly mentioning in out gaming sessions. I was almost run over by a yellow blur as I tried to make my way to the stands as fast as possible. The streak disappeared into a door marked "Commentators". I hurried into the stands just fast enough to see Thea hop down from her seat and over the wall, landing on her Argento. As I took her seat, she smiled at me from Argento's back and flung two red-rimmed medals, which grew into a small cat-like Vivosaur with large fangs, and what I assumed to be a T-Rex, judging by the crowd's reaction. The other boy emerged from the entrance, and his medals became an Aeros, an Elasmo, and a Fire-Type pterosaur.

"Wow Trip, that's three matches in a row we've seen an Aeros."

"Yep! Sure is popular!"

The boy in the blue shirt, Nathan, attacked first. "Elasmo Tackle, Fiery Dive!" His Elasmo rushed at Thea's T-Rex, who took the hit hard. Argento, however, was instantly commanded to retaliate.

"Argento, Mountain Press!" Argento's mountain-covered back rose up with Thea still on it as it brought its feet down on the pterosaur, bringing it to the ground in one hit, where it did not get up.

"And despite an Elemental Disadvantage, Argento is able to best Nathan's Dimorph with a single attack."

Nathan retrieved his Dino Medal, and sent both his remaining Vivosaurs after Argento, swapping their positions on the field between attacks to increase their power. To Thea's credit, Argento was able to take both attacks with ease. Argento's Mountain Press was able to knock Aeros out in an instant.

"Ouch, and this time, the elements work in Thea's favor allowing her to take out the Aeros."

"Something's mountain-y about this…"

"Mountain-y?"

Nathan adjusted his glasses. "Elasmo Combo!" Argento was once again able to absorb the hit. However, to everyone's surprise, Thea passed her turn. Nathan smirked, thinking he could make a comeback. His Elasmo Tackle was unable to finish the Job.

"Now, Mountain Buster!" Elasmo's eyes notably widened, as the force of Argento's attack hit it, sending it back to its medal.

"And Thea pulls off a total victory with just her Argento!"

"Told you something was mountain-y."

The look on Nathan's face was shocked, but not as much as when Thea slid off Argento and walked up to him to shake hands. He looked a bit happier, and accepted.

I left the stadium and could barely hear the next announcement. "The next battle has the mysterious Alistair battling with…"

After a small celebration party, which Bob had to abruptly leave in the middle of, I headed back towards the room. I was hoping to get to see the prize they were giving to all the fighters who won Round One.

"Did you see the guy with the silver eyes?"

"Yeah, that was freaky. And he destroyed his opponent too."

I almost thought it was the boy from Treasure Lake, but then I remembered that he had only one silver eye. While I was fumbling with the door, I heard footsteps and glanced over. I looked into his eyes, and I was suddenly drawn out of reality. Something about them… they were cold, freezing even.

I don't remember how much time had passed until Primacron shook me back to earth.

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else but, "Okay then."

I picked up a package addressed to me, and a similar one for Thea, and went inside. I sat down on the couch and opened it up, pulling out some clock-like devices. A note attached to it called them "Time Pluses". They apparently could raise the amount of time you could use in a cleaning. I smiled and put them into my case.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I opened it and found Thea, who walked in with two more boxes.

"Well, I guess we all won then!" I motioned to the other box on the table. She grabbed hers, and apparently, they were giving everyone a set of Time Pluses.

Later, when Thea had challenged me again, she nudged me. "Hey, you're falling behind. Something up?"

I sighed, "Yeah. Well, I noticed how well you were able to fight in that match, and I was totally caught off guard by that Menchi. Despite the fact that both our teams were elementally balanced, he was still able to almost beat me, and I had more Vivosaurs than he did…"

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"I'm thinking I should make a site… somewhere I can collect information on all the Vivosaurs I've seen. And hopefully, the ones other people have seen."

"I have the perfect idea…"

* * *

**Any guesses on what it is? Read and review, and never be afraid to let me know if there's a mistake!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here's the next chapter! Don't worry, despite this being sort of a filler, there WILL be battles in Chapter 11.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: You Probably Did Think That, Didn't You?**

"And the last bit… here we go!"

Thea slowly whistled as she looked at the page I had just finished.

"Nice job."

"Thanks! I even found a way to customize the chat!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" I clicked on a button that said "Start Digging!" As if on cue, a Paleopager message popped up saying that a new Dig Site, Jungle Labyrinth, had opened up on the south side of Ribular Town.

"Are we going?"

"Well, I would rather avoid the mad rush of people that want to get a head start." She just shrugged and grabbed her laptop.

~Welcome to the Dig Site! Happy Fossil Hunting!~

~BlueannaD has entered the Dig Site~

TDD25: BlueannaD?

BlueannaD: Hey, I can't even UNDERSTAND your username.

TDD25: Really?

~LadySeptette has entered the Dig Site~

TDD25: Hello! Welcome!

BlueannaD: Hey

LadySeptette: Oh, hi!

TDD25: So, what brings you here?

LadySeptette: Oh, I'm waiting for a friend to come on here. I called her when I saw it.

~DinonerdDC has entered the Dig Site~

DinonerdDC: Harro!

TDD25: Hey!

BlueannaD: Hey

DinonerdDC: Ohai Zalea!

LadySeptette: Hey Celestial!

TDD25: Celestial? Are you in the cup?

DinonerdDC: Yes I am, do I know you?

TDD25: Yeah… my Carno almost ran over you… -_-; Sorry about that.

DinonerdDC: Oh, you're Derrick! DERP.

TDD25: XD

~E4439Qv5 has entered the Dig Site~

TDD25: Hello!

E4439Qv5: Hi.

BlueannaD: Hey

LadySeptette: Hay!

E4439Qv5: Not many pages here I see…

DinonerdDC: Harro!

TDD25: Oh yeah, we're just getting started. I'm hoping we can get this Wiki to have information on all the Vivosaurs.

E4439Qv5: Well, I see we have preliminary pages on Aeros, Menchi, Jara, and O-Raptor. I can help with that.

TDD25: Thanks!

E4439Qv5: Strange coincidence… the complete pages are on Vivosaurs I lost to yesterday.

TDD25: Wow… small world… You're Rubicon, right?

E4439Qv5: I am, in fact… I assume you are Derrick?

TDD25: Yes.

DinonerdDC: Oh my gosh! Rubicon?

E4439Qv5: Celest?

DinonerdDC: Yep!

~Krona123 has entered the Dig Site~

TDD25: Hello!

BlueannaD: Hey.

E4439Qv5: Hi.

Krona123: hey

LadySeptette: Hi!

Krona123: anyone want to fossil battle me?

TDD25: Can't at the moment.

LadySeptette: No, I'm okay.

E4439Qv5: Not right now.

BlueannaD: No.

DinonerdDC: Hello! And I can't right now, sorry.

Krona123: are you guys sure? My name's Brandon. We can meet at the ribular square.

TDD25: No.

LadySeptette: No.

DinonerdDC: No.

E4439Qv5: No.

BlueannaD: XD

TDD25: XD

Krona123: you sure?

TDD25: Yes.

Krona123: come on. I'm really strong.

TDD25: No.

Krona123: I will beat you, I'm really good.

TDD25: No.

Krona123: Come on.

TDD25: …

~Krona123 has been kicked by TDD25~

BlueannaD: … XD

E4439Qv5: That was… wow.

~Krona123 has entered the Dig Site~

Krona123: why did you kick me?

BlueannaD: Because you were being annoying.

TDD25: Because you were being annoying.

LadySeptette: XD lol

Krona123: Come on, someone battle me!

~Krona123 has been kicked by TDD25~

DinonerdDC: XD

BlueannaD: XD

~Krona123 has entered the Dig Site~

~Proraptor715 has entered the Dig Site~

Krona123: But why won't you battle me?

~TDD25 BANHAMMERED Krona123~

Proraptor715: Uhh… hi?

TDD25: Sorry about that…

BlueannaD: XD Hi.

Proraptor715: So… yeah. Came on here because I got thrashed in the cup yesterday. No page on Argento though…

BlueannaD: … TDD?

TDD25: Yes?

BlueannaD: Why didn't you add one?

TDD25: Err…

LadySeptette: XD

Proraptor715: XD

DinonerdDC: XD

TDD25: Wait a minute… Proraptor, you're Nathan, aren't you?

Proraptor715: Yeah, why?

TDD25: REALLY small world. Oops, gotta go.

BlueannaD: Where?

TDD25: Treasure Lake

LadySeptette: You know they just opened Jungle Labyrinth, right?

TDD25: Yeah, I do. Not sure about how much of what's there interests me. Doesn't sound like a place with a lot of Water-Types. But before I go…

~TDD25 has promoted BlueannaD to Chat Moderator~

TDD25: Okay, now I gotta go.

LadySeptette: Bye!

DinonerdDC: Bye!

E4439Qv5: Bye.

Proraptor715: Bye!

TDD25: Bye!

I closed the window and shut my laptop.

"You can take care of this, right?"

"Yep! I got it!" She smiled at me before she looked back at her screen and began typing again.

In the plaza, I noticed a boy who was hanging out there looking around. I walked more towards the edge, trying to avoid eye contact, and slowly made my way to the lake. I was about to go in when I noticed a sign that was advertising a new case and sonar upgrades. I looked at my own case, when it suddenly hit me that it was full of pearls from when I went to go Jewel Rock hunting with Thea this morning, who was apparently running low on her ice cream funds. I facepalmed, seeing as I wouldn't have been able to keep any of the fossils I would have found anyway. I headed off towards the Fossil Guild, and when I walked in, I was surprised to find Bob there.

"Hey, you're up and about early."

"What do you mean?" Bob seemed a little confused by my statement, probably because it was three in the afternoon.

"I was pretty sure that you were never coming out of the lounge." I laughed, and he just shook his head and sighed.

"I did too, honestly."

"Still got the shades, though?"

"Yeah. My roommates were giving me a hard time about it. They thought I was trying to be stylish." I just laughed again, and then remembered why I was there. Bob followed me up to the counter, where I received 4000G for all the pearls I had in my case, and I added that to the other 8000G I got this morning. Thea had needed to make a lot of return trips to makes sure she was good for the next week at least, so I figured I might as well too. Surprisingly, I hadn't found a fossil there, and I was a bit disappointed by that. But I turned back to the clerk, who asked me if I wanted anything else.

"There was a sign advertising Equipment Upgrades?"

"Ahh, yes, those. Well, You can increase your Sonar's range for 800G, get a Fossil Filter for 5,000G, a Fossil Chip that lets you find other Vivosaur parts is 10,000G, adding eight more slots to your case would cost you 2,000G, and a Hyper Hammer or Super Drill would be 25,000 each."

"Uhh…" I checked my wallet again, finding the total 13,000G I had. But, figuring that Thea would need to restock on gems so she could get her ice cream, it wouldn't be too long before I had more. "Okay, I'll take the first Sonar upgrade, a Fossil Chip, and eight more slots please."

"That's 12,800G, please." I dug out everything but a meager 200G from my wallet and placed it on the counter. She took my sonar and case from me, and after a few minutes of banging, she handed them back. Somehow, my case was still the same size, but had sixteen spaces marked for fossils. It seemed like the fossils could shrink to fit inside the spaces. Slightly amazed, I closed my case and picked up the sonar. The screen was bigger than it had been before. "The new chip will start working when you go to a Dig Site." I nodded, and thanked her before leaving.

"Get what you want?" I looked behind me to see Celestial standing there with another girl dressed in pink. She adjusted her glasses and smiled a bit.

"Hey! You're Derrick, right?"

"Yeah… you are…?"

"Azalea! I'm Celestial's friend, from the chat."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "So, why are you two here?"

"Oh, I'm looking for some particular fossils." Azalea responded, before pulling out a Dino Medal. "My Tsintao is very picky."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Celestial saved me from having to do any responding by suddenly dragging Azalea off to the mask salon because of something she saw.

When I finally got back to my room, I laid on my bed, exhausted.

"Why is it that every time I find a fossil, someone has to come along and challenge me for it? I mean, the only real reward is that the fossils are red, but it's still irritating."

"No kidding. I hope you'll use the new guys next time, because I'm really tired." I sat straight up in my bed, shocked by what I had just heard. The voice didn't sound like Primacron, being quite a bit more childish, but I looked around to see if he was there anyway, and saw no one.

"In your pocket. And you really should think about putting us somewhere that's not always moving so much."

I pulled out my medals, and spread them across the bed. I stared hard at each of them, before the voice came to me again.

"The one in the middle." I picked up Proto, and then tossed the medal. Proto popped out, and laid down next to me.

"Wait… how are you speaking to me?"

"In your mind, obviously. Does it look like I have the capability of speaking English to you? But seriously, please use one of the new guys in the next battle. I'm really tired. That arms fossil you integrated was nice. Took you a lot of your Time Pluses to get them that perfect, huh?"

"Yeah, it did." I chuckled. "I'm almost out."

"Well, still, it's nice to not have to worry about the integration process anymore. I mean, imagine if you had to clean the same fossil over and over again until you got it perfectly cleaned. That'd be tedious. But yeah, you probably want to know why I'm talking to you, right?" I was barely given time to nod before the monologue continued. "Well, you see… a good fighter will be able to connect with their Vivosaurs. And this connection can involve mental talking."

"Wait, so what about my other Vivosaurs."

"Like I said, it can involve mental talking, but doesn't need to. For example, Elasmo. You and he don't need to talk. The connection between you two is way beyond what you have with me, because you've known each other for a longer time. But I'm sure if you _really_ wanted to have a conversation with him, you could."

"Him?"

"Yeah, Vivosaurs have genders. You thought we were all its or something? And by the way, just because I'm pink does **not** make me a girl."

"Well, are you?"

"No, I just told you, I'm a boy."

"No, you said that because you're pink, you're assumed to be a girl. You never told me if you actually were or not."

"You're right, you're right."

"So, I can really talk with my other Vivosaurs?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes, as in, it's possible… But no, as in, not all of them will communicate with you. Carno's a bit… anti-social, I guess. And Toba and Thalasso barely even know you. Elasmo will probably be the only one."

"Why are you talking to me then?"

"Because you're smart."

"What?"

"You were able to figure out a tactic I could use with only a word."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah. But if you want to try talking to someone else, call them out."

"Wait… won't that destroy the room?"

"No. You see, Vivosaurs can shift size at will."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we're able to change between being a Dino Medal and being in a full Vivosaur form. Did you think that the medals were some kind of device that can shrink us down to a size small enough to fit into your pocket, and will only release us when you throw it?"

"I really didn't know what to think, actually…"

Proto just shifted his head. "Eh, okay. Well, if you want to talk to him, you can call him out at any time."

I nodded, but decided against it. "That's okay; I should probably be adding information on the new guys to the wiki anyway. I mean, we can talk anytime, right?" Proto simply nodded before he apparently decided to sleep, because he didn't disturb me the whole time I was editing.

* * *

**So, usual ending message, read and review, and please, don't be afraid to point out a mistake I made. **


	11. Chapter 11

**And here's the next chapter, a bit later than I had hoped, but eh.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Therapist Terumi? **

Although, to be fair… I wasn't editing for long. My Paleopager went off again while I was halfway through Toba's page. Thalasso was done at least, though. I looked to find that Celestial was my opponent this time, and thought of how I would beat her. She had her Nycto, which was an Air-Type, but I hadn't seen any of her other Vivosaurs. I could assume they were also Air, but… I wasn't confident about using Carno. After all, I almost lost control of it last time, and this time, I might not be so lucky that it follows my commands. And Proto wanted a break… I'd give it to him, even though Metamorphosis was a cool trick. This left me with Elasmo, Toba, and Thalasso.

I heard a roar from outside the room, and rushed down the stairs. When I got to the common room, I could hear Ty Ranno.

"Well, folks, she's done it again! Thea defeats Brandon with only one Vivosaur, her star player Argento!"

"Yep! It's a Vivosaur with cosmic proportions!" I just shook my head and sighed. When I looked back up, Celestial was standing there staring at me. Once again, I wasn't the first to arrive.

"Well, are you ready? She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

She took the farther side of the stadium, so I got the closer half. Our medals were flung, and she had brought her Nycto along with two raptor-like Vivosaurs. One was green and covered in feathers, while the other was red, a lot larger, and only had a few feathers upon its head. Toba was a large sauropod that was mostly a bright pearl color, much like the names of its moves. Thalasso was a pterosaur not unlike Rubicon's Jara, except it didn't constantly move up and down as it flew, and its head crest was more like a sail rather than the triangular crest on Jara. Celestial got the first attack, but groaned when she saw my Vivosaurs. Still, she attacked with her Nycto, calling out "Beak Strike!", and the green pterosaur flew at Toba, jabbing its side before making a loop and returning back to Celestial. She ended her turn, so I took mine. "Elasmo Tackle!" Elasmo flew out and slammed the green raptor, which knocked it off of its feet, and managed to turn it back to a medal.

"Wow, Ty, Derrick's doing pretty well. You would have never thought it would take Derrick one turn to gain the lead when he barely finished his last match."

"Well, you never know. According to my sources, Derrick's had that Elasmo since he was a child. It would have to be pretty strong. Combine that with Lagia's Fire attribute, and it's not that farfetched."

Celestial sighed, and then had her Nycto once again attack Toba, but this time, she had it use Wing Whirlwind, which caused the same effect it had in the hall. A tornado started to form around Toba, damaging it quite a lot more than I had expected. Toba seemed pretty tough, though, so I felt I could continue without worrying too much. "U-Raptor, Raptor Claw!" The red Vivosaur leaped for Elasmo, and slashed at him. However, a counter-attack was not far behind.

"Elasmo Combo! Angry Peck on U-Raptor!" Elasmo quickly moved after biting on U-Raptor's leg, and Thalasso struck it down.

"And Derrick is now three and one, with only Celestial's Nycto left." With Ty's comment, the crowd got louder, though I felt uneasy about her last Vivosaur.

"Wing Whirlwind!" The repeated attacks had left Toba exhausted, and it transformed back into a medal. The spectators were now even rowdier than before, perhaps anticipating the irony of my loss if Celestial could come back. However, Nycto had not been completely unharmed either, as Toba's Auto-Counter had taken a small toll upon it.

"Beak Strike!" Thalasso flew at the other flying Vivosaur with a jab, and then banked and flew back to my side. Nycto seemed to have taken some damage, so I followed up with an Elasmo Tackle, bringing its health down even more. Celestial smirked at me, before using a new attack.

"Wing Hurricane!" Elasmo was wrapped in air, and the wind blew furiously, causing Thalasso to struggle to stay aloft. When they died down, Elasmo was definitely feeling the strength of the attack. Nycto didn't look like it had used up a lot of energy for that attack. In fact, it seemed to be more revitalized.

"And Celestial's Nycto heals itself with Wing Hurricane, a skill allowing the user to steal LP from the opponent!"

"Thief!"

While the announcers continued their banter, I struggled to come up with a plan to defeat it. Two skills clicked into my mind. It'd be a miracle if they both worked, but even more to see if Elasmo could survive long enough to do his part. I passed my turn over to Celestial, and she responded with another Wing Hurricane to Elasmo, leaving him very low on LP.

But when my turn began, I had everything set. Now I just had to hope they would work. "Elasmo Combo, Tornado Wing! Nycto was battered by the two attacks, and to my surprise, was inflicted with both of the special status conditions the moves had.

"Oh, and Derrick afflicts Nycto with a combination of Poison and Enrage."

Indeed, Nycto looked angry, as well as having taken on a purple hue to its body.

Celestial's next Wing Hurricane was sent my way, but this time, when Nycto attacked, it had even more vigor. However, it was so frustrated that the attack went off course, hitting the stadium walls rather than Elasmo. The purple then disappeared from Nycto, and the Vivosaur returned to its spot on the field.

"Tornado Wing, again!" Thalasso swept the swirling column of water at Nycto. It dissipated after a few second, but had done its work. Nycto was once again tinted purple, and when Celestial tried for one more Wing Hurricane to restore Nycto's health, the attack went off to the wrong side, and the poison too its toll. Nycto fell to the ground and landed as a medal, which Celestial promptly picked up.

"And Derrick pulls off a win with a unique combo of Status Effects to overcome his elemental disadvantage! And now…"

"Trip, don't you even think about calling for another bathroom break."

"Awww."

A collective laugh ran through the stadium as I made my way back to the common room. I sat down, and soon Celestial joined me.

"So, what made you bring two Fire-Types?"

"Well, I've seen you battle before, and I knew that Carno would be a big problem. So, I brought both of my Fire Vivosaurs to take it out in one turn so you couldn't do anything with it, and my Nycto would blow through the rest of your Vivosaurs. Why didn't you bring Carno?"

"I was worried that it would lose control."

"I can help with that."

We both looked up to find Thea standing in front of us.

"Uhh… Okay, sure, I guess…"

"Alright, meet me back at the hotel room." I nodded, and she left. I shook hands with Celestial, and then went to follow Thea. When we arrived at the room, she plopped down on the couch.

"Give me Carno." I looked at her, and she just glared at me. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'm just wondering what you can do."

"My mom's a doctor, I know enough to be able to handle this. Besides, I've trained an Argento, haven't I?"

"I don't see how this-"

"I will make Carno the next Argento, or my name's not Doctor Terumi!"

"… I thought that was your mom's name."

"Oh, just get out of here! You're not helping with this!" She grabbed my arm, pulled me to the door, and then shoved me out. Seconds later, it opened again, and an arm reached out and grabbed my key card from my hand before shutting the door again.

"Well, that's just great."

I sighed as I took the stairs back down to the Station. It seemed like a good opportunity to finally go check out Jungle Labyrinth, so I went almost directly south of the town and entered the Dig Site. I walked a bit into the jungle, not even bothering to dig up anything. I continued in deeper until I ran into someone. I held my hand out to help them up, but put my other hand into my pocket and grabbed my Dino Medal in case he was one of those unreasonable people. But when I saw the word "Vengeance" across the person's jacket, I audibly exhaled in relief.

"Haha, sorry about that Primacron."

"That's alright. What're you doing here?"

"Got locked out." Primacron looked at me first with confusion, then with realization. "Stole your key card?"

"Yep." I sighed. He just laughed.

"Well, can you help me look for something here before we head back?"

"Yeah, no problem." I shrugged, and we headed deeper into the forest.

Towards what seemed to be the end of the traversable area of the jungle, I saw a person in blue digging up what appeared as machine parts. I approached the person, and was surprised to find Dina lugging a metal ball out of the ground. She wiped her brow and waved to me before shoving the parts into a pile and going to the VMM. I saw her tap a few buttons before she was surrounded in light and disappeared.

"Huh, so they do have a teleporter system in those."

"That's… convenient."

"Yeah, you can just go straight back to town with one of those."

"So what are we looking for?"

"Not what, who. I'm trying to find a person."

"Why would you be looking for a person?"

"Well… it's a long story."

"Is it that guy?" I pointed towards a boy in a red jacket that stuck out in the dense green forest. He looked at me suddenly, and came over.

"Hmm… Yes, just as he said, orange, blue, and yellow all over." He then took a look at Primacron and stepped back, shocked. "Vengeance… Hey! You're Primacron, aren't you?"

"Who's asking?"

"You just told me everything I need to know. You're Primacron… I happen to know someone who knows you, and I'll tell you now, he'll be happy if I can take you down right now… I might even get another favor out of him…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, never mind what I'm talking about. You're a fighter, right? Then let's battle."

"Okay, you're on!"

Primacron grabbed two brown and white rimmed medals, and one that had a pure white border, rather than the usual stripes. The boy had out one green, one red, and one brown one. When the flung them out, I saw a Raja and two ankylosaurs on the boy's side of the field. Primacron's Tro and Salto were out, but the last Vivosaur he had was unrecognizable to me.

"What's that? I'm pretty sure it's not a dinosaur."

"You're right, it's my Zanth. Zanth's a Super Evolver, which can only be found when you use a Miraculous Fossil on certain Vivosaurs. I'll explain the rest later. Salto Combo, Tro Toxin, Zanth Shot!"

"Fire Spear, Raja Whirl, Perplex Shot!"

The Vivosaurs launched their attacks, but a grey blur suddenly went right in front of Salto, taking the Salto Combo. When it staggered back, I saw… my Carno. Carno backed up, looking in fear at the sauropod, when it was struck in the back with orbs of fire. This caused it to start jumping around everywhere. Tro accidentally slashed at it, and poison began to show, making Carno stop in its tracks. Raja's Raja Whirl was unavoidable at this point, which sent Carno flying into the path of a blast of air. Carno began to stagger until it was hit with Zanth's tail, which finally stopped it as it fell asleep.

"Well… that's one way to calm it down." I found Thea standing next to me, the same expression I had on her face. We continued to look in amazement at what had just happened until a group of staff members walked into the area. At this, the boy suddenly recalled his Vivosaurs at took off into another part of the jungle. The staff apparently didn't see this, though, and grabbed the machine parts Dina had dug up and started carrying them back.

"Well, do I get my room key back now?"

* * *

**Well, Read and Review and all that, and don't forget to let me know if I typoed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for the length it took to get this one out. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: To the Next Island, After this Parting Blow**

"She really seemed mad." I nodded, as we headed for the lake. Primacron and Candyse were a little bit behind Thea and me, as we discussed what had just occurred minutes before.

I had checked up on Carno after the slew of status ailments it had been afflicted with earlier, and it seemed fine despite being relatively quiet. I decided to let it rest some more and go into the Wiki chat. But what I found was not what I expected…

~Welcome to the Dig Site! Happy Fossil Hunting!~

LadySepette: WILL YOU STOP!

Krona123: what? All i want to do is battle.

LadySepette: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BUG US CONSTANTLY. YOU WANT A BATTLE? I'LL GIVE YOU A BATTLE.

Autis21XT: The caps locks… _

LadySepette: TREASURE LAKE IN 10 MINUTES. YOU BETTER BE THERE.

~ LadySepette has left the Dig Site~

TDD25: Uhh… what did I just walk in on…

Proraptor715: Oh, hey! Yeah, the caps flood has been going on for the past minute.

Autis21XT: Hey!

TDD25: Hello!

~Krona123 has left the Dig Site~

TDD25: Okay… Well, if there's a battle, who's announcing? I'll be one, if you guys want. XD

DinonerdDC: OH, YOU SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT E!

E4439Qv5: … Fine.

TDD25: Alright then! Guess we should get down there before they start, huh?

Proraptor715: Yep!

I shut off the computer before grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"Hey, Thea, Primacron, Candyse, you guys wanna come?"

"Where?" Thea asked, popping her head out of her room.

"Just down to Treasure Lake. Azalea challenged that Krona guy after he bugged them for a while, I guess."

"… Alright, sure. Why not?"

When we got to the lake, I saw that an entire announce podium had been set up, complete with microphones and speakers.

"How did…" Celestial just looked at me, shook her head, and jerked her thumb towards Rubicon, who was already seated. I took the other seat next to him, and rested my arms on the table.

"So… you got all this stuff?" I asked Rubicon, noting the extensive amount of portable equipment.

"Yeah."

"Did you just have all of it lying around?"

"Nah, I built most of it. I build a lot of things, actually. Whatever I can't, I'll just… buy."

"And how long have those two been there?"

"Eh, only a few minutes before you arrived."

"Ah, okay."

Azalea held her medals in one hand, her glare set straight on Brandon, who seemed to be ignoring her out of sheer glee from finally getting his challenge accepted.

I adjusted the microphone before speaking. "Alright then, we seem to be ready! Well, today's the first official Fossil Battle of the Fossil Fighters Wiki, between Azalea and Brandon! Fighters, choose your Vivosaurs, and begin!"

The medals flew, and Azalea's favored Tsintao stood with her Tricera and Nycto, the later having a red coloration rather than the normal green, a result of a Silver Fossil, which could be used to change a Vivosaur's color and increase their powers, although not as effective as a Gold Fossil. So far, the only Vivosaur I'd seen with one was Primacron's Zanth.

Brandon's Dimorph hovered next to a large Water Vivosaur that everyone in the Cup had come to know as Mapo, as one belonged to Rupert, one of the favorites to win the Cup. Next to him was a lizard-like Vivosaur with a long neck, Tanstro.

"Well, they're certainly well matched in speed; both Nycto and Dimorph are extremely quick. However, Azalea gets the first move here."

"Alright, then, what about their other choices?"

"Mapo is a powerhouse, easily able to best opponents from the AZ. In comparison, Tsintao's more support-like despite its effectiveness at Close Range."

I was brought back to the battle when Tricera battered Mapo with a Running Smash. "Well, looks like Azalea's got her own powerhouse."

Her Nycto then dived for Tanstro, causing quite a bit of wear on the lizard.

Brandon then yelled out his orders. "Conqueror Fang and Fiery Dive to Tsintao!" Azalea went wide-eyed when she saw the attacks cause her orange Vivosaur to stumble.

"Get back! Tricera, go for Dimorph! Tricera Combo!"

The flying Vivosaur fell out of the sky when it was hit by the ceratopsian's horns. When Tricera landed from its jump, it was assaulted by Tanstro, who Brandon had told to use Creepy Lick. His Mapo then spun around for a Conqueror Fang, but nearly grabbed Tanstro instead.

"Tricera's Speed's not too bad either, it seems."

"It is relatively high, but that's not the only reason Tricera was out of there so fast."

"Really?"

"Yep. Creepy Lick tends to cause Vivosaurs to become scared." True to his point, when Azalea's turn came, she couldn't get Tricera to pull off another Tricera Combo, only a Running Smash. However, her Nycto was still diving at Tanstro, the lizard trying to bat it away with its tail.

"Looks like Azalea's Nycto is going to be taking out Tanstro if Brandon doesn't do something soon."

Brandon wasn't paying attention, though, and instead set his Mapo against Tricera. While he was preoccupied with Mapo's struggle with the frightened Vivosaur, Nycto struck Tanstro a final time, and the medal appeared the floor.

"Looks like a bad case of battle fever, eh Rubicon?" I looked towards him to see his response.

"Perhaps, but he seems to be pulling through on the other half of the battle."

I could tell he was right, as Mapo was beginning to tire Tricera. "He'd better finish it quick, though."

"Indeed. Parting Blow might kick in and raise Tricera's power." His Paleopager beeped, and he excused himself. I overheard his complaining, but in the end, he hung up and came back to the table. "I have something I need to go do. Once everything's over, ask Celestial bring all the stuff to my house. I nodded and watched him walk off towards town. I looked back towards the field when I heard a collective gasp. I took a final glance back and swore that I saw his grey windbreaker traveling through the trees the opposite direction of town. I shook the thought off though, and began my commentary again.

"Well it seems that Rubicon had to leave, but true to his words, Tricera has Parting Blow active. Mapo's got to pull through the next attack to have a shot."

It didn't, however, and was struck down by Tricera. Tricera itself was wobbling, and Azalea's other two Vivosaurs were a bit battered.

"And it seems Azalea is the winner!" Everyone present went to congratulate her and give Brandon a pat on the back before leaving. I called Celestial over, and she mentioned that I could just leave the boxes in front of his door. She handed me a piece of paper with directions and then walked back to Azalea.

"Oh, and don't worry about something like this happening again. She was kinda sore over her cup loss, so she was really on edge." I chuckled. She was right, though, as when Brandon went up to her with an apology, Azalea accepted without any sort of anger or irritation. I smiled before tossing out Toba.

"Hey, you mind helping me carry a few of these?"

Toba nodded, and its tail swung around to grab some boxes. We walked off to the entrance and followed the hastily drawn map, which led us to the opposite side of town, near a road block and a sign that read "Petrified Woods". Oddly enough, I could hear the sounds of digging from down the path. But I assumed it was probably just the staff working to get the place ready, so I placed the boxes on his doorstep and walked off with Toba in tow. After shrinking in size to allow itself into the doorway, Toba headed straight for the elevator and sat down in front. I just laughed.

"Don't feel like taking the stairs, eh?" I sat on the bench set up in front of the elevator and watched Toba repeatedly jab the elevator button with its tail. "Careful." Toba looked at me as if to say "What could possibly happen?" when the elevator dinged and Bob walked out. Toba's tail smacked his sunglasses off his face, and he gasped and covered his eyes.

"I told you so, Toba." Toba only gave me a glare. "You're alright, Bob?" I asked him, grabbing his sunglasses from the floor.

"Yeah, the sunglasses aren't as necessary anymore. I'm gonna keep them on until my eyes fully heal."

I nodded. "Yeah, that's a smart idea."

"Oh, by the way, I was passing your room, and there was a package outside your door."

"Cool, thanks for letting me know! I'd better go get it before someone else does. See ya!" I hopped in the elevator with Toba, who gave Bob an apologetic look.

He just squatted down and patted Toba on the head. "It's alright." He waved bye as the elevator doors closed.

"Wow. Sometimes that guy acts like he has multiple personalities." Toba looked at me, and I smiled. "I'll tell you about it in the room." It nodded.

When I got through the door and shut it behind me, I sat on my bed and opened the cardboard box. Underneath a few plastic bags full of air was a yellow, cloth belt that had five semi-circles attached to it. I checked the buckle and compared it to the design on my jacket. To my satisfaction, they were exactly the same.

I dropped the belt, startled as I heard a loud pop. I jerked my head to the right and saw Toba sheepishly standing with one foot on the plastic bags. I just sighed and chuckled. "So, you wanted to hear about Bob, eh?"

A couple of hours later, I ran up to the helipad. I saw Thea there waiting with about five bags.

"Do you mind me asking what those are for?"

"My games, my archery set…" She continued to point at each bag and I sighed.

"Primacron and Candyse go on ahead?"

"…my systems, and – oh, yeah, they did."

"Need help with those?"

"Sure."

I reached for my belt, and a female voice popped into my head.

"Don't you even think about it."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm tired."

"From what, lying in front of an elevator?"

However, I grabbed two of the bags myself and just laughed. We boarded the helicopter as Toba still grumbled in my mind.

"Got a belt now, I see." Thea motioned towards my waist.

"Oh yeah. It's for my Dino Medals. Where do you think they're going to open when we get to Cranial Island?"

"I dunno, probably a volcano or something."

I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You can obviously see the future." I pointed down to the island we were approaching. People were heading towards an oddly shaped mountain on the south side of the island. As we were landing, a message popped up on the Paleopagers that read "Mt. Krakanak is now open to all fighters."

I got out from the helicopter after Thea, and saw a staff member approaching.

"Hello, would you like me to take your belongings to your room?"

"Wait, we have another room?" I looked at Thea, and she replied.

"You didn't hear? We get one on each of the islands."

I groaned and heard a few snickers in my head. Glaring down at my belt, I sighed. "Well, guess I'll be needing to make a return trip to Ribular sometime.

Thea put the final bag on the cart before the staff member wheeled it off. "Oh, you can go back later. Why don't you check out Mt. Krakanak first?"

I just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I didn't leave anything too important behind. As for the volcano… eh, maybe there might be something there. I mean, it's probably even less likely than the Jungle Labyrinth to have Water-Types, but –" I was cut off as Thea grabbed me by my hood and started to pull me towards the crowd.

* * *

**Read, review, don't be afraid to correct me, ect. **


End file.
